The present invention relates to an improvement in a semi-automatic handgun and, more particularly, the present invention relates to an extractor assembly for a semi-automatic handgun.
A semi-automatic handgun is designed to fire a round of ammunition. Each semi-automatic handgun operates in a firing cycle during which the round of ammunition is moved from a storage location, such as a magazine, to a chamber in the handgun. The round of ammunition is then fired and the spent ammunition casing, or shell, is extracted from the chamber and ejected from the handgun so that a new round may be loaded for firing.
Typically, each semi-automatic handgun includes a slide that governs the movement of the ammunition round during the firing cycle. The slide moves between a rearward position and a forward position on the handgun. As the slide moves from the rearward position to the forward position, the slide extracts a round of ammunition from the storage location and moves the round into the chamber and into position for firing.
Each round of ammunition typically includes a casing, an explosive charge, and a projectile. The casing houses the explosive charge and the projectile. The round is fired when a mechanical force, such as from a firing pin or a striker, is delivered to the casing. The force ignites the explosive charge, which then acts on the projectile to propel the projectile down the barrel.
To remove a spent casing from the chamber and eject the spent casing from the handgun, each handgun typically includes an extractor and an ejector. The extractor may be mounted in the slide and adapted to engage a rim, or lip, on the casing of the ammunition round as the ammunition round moved from the storage location to the chamber. The extractor remains in contact with the casing rim as the ammunition round is positioned in the chamber and the round is fired.
After the round is discharged, the force of the discharge causes the slide and extractor to move towards the rearward position. As the slide retracts, the extractor remains engaged with the rim of the casing so that the casing moves with the slide. Eventually, the spent casing comes into contact with the ejector, which may be mounted on the frame. The resulting force on the casing causes the casing to disengage from the extractor and exit the handgun through an ejection port in the slide. The slide continues moving rearward until it reaches its rearward position. The slide then returns to its forward position, loading another round of ammunition into the chamber in the process.
A jam or misfeed situation may occur when the handgun experiences a problem in the firing cycle. This type of situation may arise when, for example, the round of ammunition is not properly fed into the chamber or when the spent casing is not properly extracted from the chamber and ejected from the handgun. In either of these circumstances, the firing cycle is interrupted and the user must manually resolve the problem, either by extracting the spent casing or by helping to guide the round of ammunition into the chamber.
In some semi-automatic handguns, a known cause of a jam is a dysfunctional extractor. Typically, the extractor is made of a resilient, or spring-like, material and is placed in an extractor opening that is drilled in the slide. The extractor opening extends from the rear end of the slide to the breech face. The extractor opening is designed to place the extractor into a position where the extractor will engage the rim of the ammunition round as the round is moved from the storage location to the chamber. The elasticity of the extractor biases the extractor towards the ammunition round to maintain the engagement of the extractor with the round and ensure that the round is properly extracted upon discharge. However, if the handgun has experienced heavy use, or if the extractor opening is made slightly out of tolerance, the extractor may not always maintain engagement with the rim of the ammunition round. Either circumstance may result in the ammunition round not being removed from the chamber or in the round not being ejected from the slide.
In light of the foregoing there is a need for an improved extractor assembly for a semi-automatic handgun that will reduce the likelihood of a jam or misfeed situation during the firing cycle of the handgun.